True Feelings
by Hazerushi
Summary: (Remake of "Ichi Tsu Dekiru Ka?") Gon is troubled with different feelings whenever he thinks about Hisoka. When he found out about how he really felt for him, he wanted to find Hisoka and tell him his true feelings for him. Pairs: Hisoka/Gon R&R!
1. Thinking about Hisoka

Hisoka won his match with Gon at the Heavens Arena then he walked out when it's finally over. As he was walking away, Gon looked at him in disbelief. Well, obviously he just won't win with an opponent like Hisoka when he's still far from strong to defeat Hisoka; he needs to learn more about Nen, he needs to train more, to get stronger so that by the time he trains himself enough, he could be able to defeat Hisoka. But their fight in the Heavens Arena wasn't final, yet someday if Gon could grow more mature and stronger, Hisoka would set up a battle with him and he would surely crush him and kill him. Gon wouldn't let that happen for several times; he won't let Hisoka defeat him again and he's determined that someday, it'll be Hisoka's turn to be defeated by him.

So since they had nothing to do more in the Heavens Arena, they decided that they should probably leave. They thanked Wing and Zushi for everything until they finally stepped out of the Heavens Arena and left. Gon promised himself that he should never use his Hunter's License until he could strongly punch Hisoka because that's what he owes him. Now that everything's all fine and done, he wanted to go home and tell Mito-san that he's finally a Hunter and he would also show her his Hunter's License. Gon told Killua a lot about his house, his family and everything about the Whale Island and Killua got interested about it, so he decided that he should come with Gon because he wanted to meet Mito-san and he also wanted to experience seeing and exploring the Whale Island. Gon didn't mind when Killua asked him to go with him because he really wanted Killua to come and be with him because he also wanted Killua to see the place where he lives.

As he was walking along with Killua, he's kind of getting troubled by his thoughts. His head was full of flashbacks which he's recalling something uncontrollably and he even had no idea why he's thinking about it which it's just stuck in his head. Even though he tries ignoring about it, he's distracted and can't seem to focus about anything.

_'Why am I...thinking about him?'_ Gon asked himself in his thoughts.

So Gon's been actually thinking about a person and that person can't easily get out of his head. Isn't the person he thinks about was the one that he wanted to defeat? He didn't know why his thoughts for now were mostly about him but maybe because ever since he realized that he's been defeated by Hisoka earlier, he's already imagining of what it's like if Hisoka would be beaten by him when he'll get stronger so that's probably the reason. Well, it's kind of different because whenever he thinks about him, his heart throbs faster than usual and he feels different. He felt that way for the first time, he wonders what's going on with him.

Killua saw how Gon is looking though he's making a face that looked like he's not well or that looks like he's having problems. He's feeling great earlier but now, he kind of looked like he's upset.

"Gon," Killua mentioned his name.

Gon didn't reply because he hadn't heard a single word from Killua. What he hears is just himself speaking inside his head.

"Gon?" Killua repeated calling on his name.

He's flustered about the fact that Gon's been thinking about something deep that he's not able to respond at Killua.

"Gon!" Killua said loudly this time which made Gon finally get out of his thoughts.

"Killua?" Gon questioned and smiled at Killua with his voice starting to get shaky. "Wh-What is it?"

"What's with you? Are you okay?" Killua was a bit worried about him because Gon's been silent for now.

Gon realized that because he thinks too much, he's not focused of everything around him yet only to what he's been thinking. He's getting really confused of what's going on with him because he's not acting like himself lately.

"Yep, I'm fine!" Gon smiled for Killua to prevent worrying about him much because he's really fine, although he feels awkward about the situation he's in right now. He's getting really annoyed about thinking sort of stuffs because he can't focus on anything. He just hoped that he could try to prevent himself from doing this because he doesn't feel right with this.

* * *

After a few days in riding a ship, they finally arrived at the Whale Island. When they got off the boat, they both breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Killua started taking steps and looked around to search for Gon's house yet he doesn't really know the exact location of where it was so he's thinking that it's probably right here somewhere.

"Ne Gon, where's your house?"

"We have to walk to get to my house." Gon started walking, leaving Killua behind. "We have to walk right now so that it won't be late when we get there."

"Ehh?" Killua raised his eyebrow and started walking while his hands were stuffed inside his pockets. "Why do we have to walk to get there?"

"This place is not like yours, Killua. There aren't any vehicles to ride here, so we just walk."

"I guess it'll be fine." Killua took out his hands from his pockets and placed it behind his head.

They've been walking for hours probably because Gon's house is a bit far but they didn't get really tired. Gon's used to this, so that's why he's not tired at all; finally it seems like everything's fine by now because he doesn't seem like to be thinking about some stuffs that he probably didn't want to think about. But why is it that Hisoka's been showing up inside his head? Why is it that he cannot forget about him? He's been asking himself about that again. He tried to shake his head and tried thinking about something else, but it came inside his head again and he's afraid that there's nothing anymore that he could do.

Few hours have passed and Gon could finally tell that they're close enough because he could already see his house. He ran ahead leaving Killua and he's expecting that Killua would just follow him, but Killua's just walking because he's a bit shy and nervous going inside Gon's house. Gon ran with excitement and he saw Mito-san hanging cloths outside to let them dry so Gon called Mito-san's name and waved his hand.

"Mito-san!"

Mito somehow heard Gon's voice so she looked around to see where Gon was. When Gon was getting close to their house, Mito looked at him in disbelief at first but she smiled and mentioned Gon's name. Gon embraced his aunt tight as if he missed her so much for not seeing her for probably months. Mito feels the same way for Gon too, though ever since Gon was taking the Hunter Exam, she was really worried about him but now she's glad because she's embracing Gon in her arms again.

"Mito-san, I'm home." Gon released her and smiled.

"Welcome home, Gon." Mito replied, also smiling at Gon.

Mito saw someone approaching and even though she'd never seen him before, she already knows who it was because Gon sends a lot of letters for her about his experiences while he was still on the Hunter Exam.

"You must be Killua,"

"Ah?" Killua hesitated and smiled nervously. "Yes,"

Mito led them inside the house then she'd let them sit on the couch for a while because she'll prepared some snacks for them. Gon went to the kitchen with Mito so that he could help her prepare with anything. Killua sighed and relaxed on the couch and he just waited for them. After Mito had prepared the snacks, she walked out of the kitchen then she placed the plate with biscuits on the table. Gon placed two glasses of milk on the table then he sat down on the couch next to Killua and ate some biscuits with him. Mito walked upstairs to prepare Gon's room because Killua will be staying here so she needs to get some extra sheet, pillows and blanket for Killua.

Ever since Killua came inside Gon's house, he was really quiet and shy. Even up to now, he hadn't even spoke a single word to Gon and his body was quite shivering, probably because he's nervous. Gon was confused about him though he's not like what he's used to be all the time. Mito walked downstairs to check on Gon and Killua because she was done finding some extras for Killua. Well the two of them seem fine, but Killua seemed to be nervous because as he looked at Mito, he was doing a nervous smile.

"Killua-kun, is it okay for you if you'll share a bed with Gon? Well, he doesn't have an extra bed so..." Mito smiled at Killua, kind of nervous on the inside to know about Killua's reaction.

"It's okay, maybe I would just sleep on the floor." Killua smiled to prevent her from worrying.

"Well, if it's okay for you."

As Mito walked away, Killua stood up for he had something to say for Mito.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mito-san."

Mito hesitated then she turned back and smiled at Killua.

"No problem Killua."

When she's finally gone, Killua sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch. He wondered why it is so hard for him to say something to Mito-san and why he's nervous but actually he found out that Mito-san is really nice.

"Why so nervous?" Gon smiled while his sweat dropped on his head.

"Don't know,"

Killua took the plate then he grabbed each biscuits and stuffed it inside his mouth. He finished it all in just seconds, not even a single biscuit was left on the plate then he drank his milk and suddenly swallowed all of it. Gon had also finished his milk so he grabbed the plate and two glasses then he left it in the kitchen because Mito will just wash it later.

"Ne Killua, let's go inside my room."

"Alright!"

They ran upstairs with excitement then they proceeded to Gon's room. As Gon opened the door, Killua was quite amazed seeing the insides of Gon's room. He jumped to Gon's bed then he took his soft pillow and hugged it.

"Your room looks so great!" Killua said while he kept hugging and squeezing the pillow.

"Hey, are you in love with my pillow? Give me that!" Gon took the pillow away from Killua.

"You meanie, give that back!"

Both of them chased each other for a while because of the pillow that they both wanted but Killua wanted to get that pillow so much but it's still on Gon's arms, so he kept chasing him to get that pillow from him. Even though Killua already had his own pillow that was prepared by Mito-san, he still thought that Gon's pillow is more lovable and adorable.

As Mito entered Gon's room because she heard noises, she saw the two boys chasing each other and what she heard is about the pillow. She's confused why they're both fighting over a pillow so she just looked at what they're both doing.

_'Is that how they always are?' _She thought.

When they both saw Mito-san standing in front of the door, they both stopped and Killua finally took the pillow from Gon when Gon was off guard.

"What are you boys doing?" Mito closed her eyes and smiled with a sweat on her head that just dropped.

"N-Nothing..." Gon answered.

"Perhaps you two should take a bath."

"Ehh? But we're going to the forest later and I'll show Killua around."

"Both of you aren't going anywhere until you take a bath. You have ten seconds; one, two, three..."

"Hurry, Killua!" Gon pushed Killua and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Mito-san, I'll show Killua around the forest." Gon said as he walked out of the house with Killua.

"Alright, have fun you two!"

So Killua followed Gon all the way to the forest and they roamed around there together. This was the first time that he came to Gon's place and he never knew that Whale Island is such an interesting place and everything here's so peaceful and fun.

They both had fun together walking around the forest, so right now they're both near the river grilling the fishes they both caught. It's almost sundown but they didn't want to go back yet until it's already late.

When it was finally night time, they're both lying on the ground and watched the shining stars above the sky. They've been quiet since the stars appeared on the sky because it's really beautiful watching thousands of stars above. Gon was smiling as he saw the beautiful view above but when some of his memories came back from his head and _'his' _face appeared in his mind, he suddenly sat up and held his head.

"Gon," Killua also sat up and looked at Gon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gon smiled. "Shall we go back home?"

Killua's been wondering why Gon's acting different currently. He noticed that he's been like that since they left the Heavens Arena, so he's probably thinking about something but he's wondering what it could possibly be.

"Welcome back," Mito greeted.

"We're back, Mito-san." Gon said.

"Have you both eaten already?"

"Yep, we're good. I'll go to bed already,"

Gon walked upstairs with Killua and they both entered the room. Gon sat down on his bed then he held his forehead with his hand. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? _He thought.

Killua saw him, with that kind of face again. He knew that Gon's having problems because he thinks about it much and his face's not cheerful like it used to.

"Gon," Killua sat next to Gon then he patted his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Gon looked at him then he smiled, pretending that he's fine all along.

"Yep, I'm okay."

"Stop pretending, I know you're not."

"Wh-What are you talking about, Killua?"

"What's going on with you? You're not like yourself, are you having problems with someone?"

Gon was speechless and he can no longer defend his lies because Killua already knows that something's definitely wrong with him.

"Tell me about it," Killua commanded.

"Well...it's nothing really, I..." Gon was interrupted when Killua said something.

"What do you mean _'nothing'_? If it's _'nothing' _then why are you so upset when you think about it?"

Gon was sweating and collided his index fingers with each other, trying to think of an answer because he didn't really want Killua to find out the whole truth that he's been hiding from him. He opened his mouth and tried to say something but what came out was just his breath. He didn't know what he would explain so he gave up already.

"I'm sorry..." Gon apologized while looking down. "I can't tell you about it; I couldn't understand of what's going on with me either. I really am losing myself whenever I think about it,"

Killua sighed and laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He also gave up trying to find out about Gon's problem, but he was just trying to help him yet in the end Gon didn't even know about his own problem.

"Sorry for asking you about it; I was just worried about you." Killua sat up then he apologized to Gon.

"That's okay,"

"Well then, I'll be sleeping."

Killua placed his pillow on Gon's bed then he laid down and wrapped himself with a blanket.

"I'll be sleeping with you; is it okay, Gon?"

"I don't mind,"

Gon switched off the light then he went back to his bed and wrapped himself with a blanket.

"Good night, Killua." Gon looked back and greeted Killua but Killua was actually hugging Gon's soft pillow that he got from him a while ago and he's already asleep and dreaming. "That stupid Killua!" Gon covered his face with a blanket then he closed his eyes and slept.

"Mmm...don't go...chocorobo...kun...come back..." Killua muttered while sleeping.

By the time that Gon's eyes were totally shut, he's recalling some things again. What he can see inside his mind was Hisoka's face and he can't control his mind from stopping to think about it. He opened his eyes then he he sat up and covered his mouth with his face blushing yet he haven't realized that his face was red.

_'Why can't I stop...thinking about...Hisoka?'_ He thought.

He's confused about himself that he couldn't stop thinking about the person that he didn't even care. He's also wondering why his heart beats faster whenever he thinks about him and why he feels weird whenever he thinks about him over and over again. Will he be able to find out why he's feeling that way?

* * *

So, yeah. Like what I said, I'll have some changes about this story. Some parts are a bit the same from the previous...or probably most of it, but anyway I'll be changing some parts for the other chapters. I changed the title and the summary but the cover picture still remains ^^

Please review and tell me what you think about this. Many reviews will make me work the next chapter immediately! :D


	2. Denying the truth

Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter; I hope you'll enjoy this. It did take me a long time to update the next chapter; well I got really busy and had no time to write.

I want to thank those who followed my story, I appreciate them so much (^_^)

* * *

Gon's been shifting on the bed, tossing around, mumbling something while he's asleep. From the look on his face, he's not feeling well and it looks like he's having a bad dream because he wouldn't be like that if he's just sleeping peacefully.

"Hisoka..."

He's been mentioning Hisoka's name since he started dreaming about him. He's probably, thinking stuffs about him again then it suddenly turned into a dream.

"Hisoka!"

He sat up by the time something suddenly happened on his dream and he kept looking around and breathing heavily then he sighed in relief when he knew that it was just a dream _again_. It was already the third time he woke up because of the same dream he's been having, so he decided that he won't go back to sleep or else he'll have that nightmare again. He looked beside him seeing Killua sleeping and it looks like he's dreaming about eating sweets although it looks obvious of what he's doing right now.

Gon went off the bed quietly for Killua not to notice him then he went outside of his room and proceeded outside of the house and made his way to the forest. He sat down on the ground near the river, looking down at his reflection on the water and thought of some things. He didn't know why he feels depressed like this; probably he can't understand himself anymore because all he could think about is Hisoka.

_'Why am I over thinking about him? Why does it have to be him? Do I want to see him again?'_ Gon thought.

"No, no, no, no! What am I thinking about?" Gon spoke loudly. "There must be something wrong with me."

After a while of spending his time on the forest, he decided to go back home. He just went to the forest all by himself to think out loud because there are few people around his house and if they'll be seeing him acting strange, they'll keep asking him about his problems which he can't even tell what his own main problem is. So as he already returned to his home, he saw Mito in front of him by the time he opened the front door.

"Mito-san!" Gon was shocked as he saw Mito.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you around this house but you can't be seen anywhere around here." Mito crossed her arms and looked worried as she spoke to Gon.

"I was just at the forest," Gon simply answered with a smile.

"I see, I know you would usually do that, sneak out of the house and go outside at the forest." Mito sighed after she spoke.

"Well, I just wanted to spend time alone with myself. There are quite things I've been thinking but it's like I wanted to avoid them." Gon said in a low tone while looking down.

"I'll be preparing breakfast; you could just wait inside your room." Mito said.

Gon walked upstairs without a response. As he entered his room, he can see Killua still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him as he sleeps so he just didn't mind and walked towards the window then watched the view from outside.

_'I don't know why... I think so much about him...'_

"Ah!"

Gon suddenly screamed and twitched when he was surprised by someone behind him. Killua laughed so hard at him when he saw his surprised expression.

"That wasn't funny, Killua. Stop doing things like that!" Gon complained.

"C'mon, that was just a joke." Killua said, still laughing a bit.

"Well, stop joking around." Gon passed through Killua and made his way to the door.

"What's up with you today? Since when were you acting so cold?"

"Uh...this is nothing. I'm just in a serious mood today," Gon said as went outside and closed the door.

Killua noticed that since yesterday he's really acting different. Ever since that time, he kept thinking about Gon's actions and the Gon that he sees right now is really different.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Mito said loudly.

Killua walked downstairs and made his way to the dining room. He's very excited to try Mito's cooking because he remembered last time that Gon mentioned about Mito and he said that she's a really great cook. He believes about what Gon said and right now he's all ready to fill up his hungry stomach.

"I made pancakes, omelet and roasted chicken for both of you." Mito smiled as she presented their foods.

Killua's eyes sparkled and were amazed when he saw his favorites.

"Killua-kun, I heard from Gon that these are your favorite breakfasts so I made them especially for you." Mito said.

"Aww, you shouldn't have, Mito-san." Killua blushed and smiled.

"That's alright, you're a guest here."

"Itadakimasu!"

Killua enjoyed the food and he did not regret coming to Gon's house because for him it's much better in here than in his home. As Killua glared at Gon, he noticed that Gon looks down even when he's eating his favorite food. Gon doesn't even had an idea why he's upset like that; he doesn't understand himself anymore and he can't even eat properly because he's thinking too much, so he pushed aside his food and stood up.

"I'll go outside," Gon said.

"What's wrong Gon? Don't you like the breakfast I made?" Mito asked worriedly.

"No, I do. It's just... I need some time for myself, I have to go."

Mito was worried about Gon because it's so not like him to be like that. She wonders what's up with him but if she'll try to ask him about his problem, he might and deny that he's fine.

So Gon went outside of the house and went somewhere for him to be alone; probably at the forest so that he could just explore around.

"I really wonder what's up with Gon today. I'm worried about him," Mito thought out loud.

After Killua finished his breakfast, he left the house and went to the forest to look for Gon. He doesn't really know which part of the forest Gon is because it's so wide that he might get lost. As he remembered something, he kind of got the idea where Gon is because while both of them were exploring yesterday, Gon told him that he used to go on that place whenever he wants to be just with himself. It's kind of like his private place though. Killua ran and heads his way to Gon's own private place and when he got there, he was relieved that he saw Gon sitting near the river alone and he's just staring down at the clear water.

"I knew you were here all along," Killua said as he revealed his presence.

Gon glared back at Killua then looked front after without saying a word. Killua sat next to Gon then looked at him worriedly. He opened his mouth and was about to say something but then he sighed and closed his mouth. He just wanted to cheer his best friend up because he's not really used to see him depressed like that.

"Gon, what's going on with you? Why are you depressed like that? Did something happen?" Killua asked him worriedly.

Gon shook his head and turned away from Killua.

"Gon..."

"I don't know... I don't know what's going on with me. I just can't help myself thinking about him all the time. Why does it have to be him? Why can't I forget him? I feel so confused that I don't know what to do..."

Gon didn't realize that he thought everything out loud and Killua overheard everything from him. Now Killua finally knows his problem but he's kind of confused of the unknown person that Gon mentioned. Killua figured out that Gon's been having a problem with a person but he still has no idea who it was.

"Gon, who is..." Killua was about to ask him something but Gon suddenly cuts off his line.

"Sorry Killua, did I say something?" Gon sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

_'And he just realized it...'_ Killua sweat dropped. "Who is he actually?" Killua asked, not looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Like what you said earlier, you think about him too much. Why is that?"

"Ahh that was nothing Killua. Forget what I said, I was just out of myself that I don't have idea what I was saying..." Gon keep fidgeting as he kept denying to Killua.

Killua kept holding his urge to pound Gon's head because Gon's been making a fool out of him.

"Stop fooling around, I'm asking here."

"I won't tell you anything,"

"And why is that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Gon crossed his arms and stared away.

"Fine, have it your way. Don't ask help from me about that problem of yours, but even if you did I still won't help you." Killua crossed his arms as he turned back. "EVER!"

Gon didn't reply as if he doesn't care. Of course he can handle the problem all by himself, he didn't need Killua's help or anyone's help, it's just his own problem so it won't matter to anyone. No...of course he couldn't handle that problem all by himself. Even though he's just confused of what's been going on with him, he still can't figure it out even now. He really needed to know what's happening to him from his friends' help because they might figure out what's really going on with him. So, maybe it's not too late to tell Killua about it, he just needed to apologize to his best friend and ask help from him.

Gon sighed before he turns back and look at Killua that's been turning away from him.

"Killua..." Gon mentioned his name.

"What?" Killua didn't sound like he wanted to talk to Gon because Gon refused to tell him his problem.

"I'm sorry, I regret it. I should've just told you about it, I thought I can just handle it all by myself but when you said that you won't help me, I realized that I really need my friend's help. I can't even tell what's wrong with me, I don't want to be depressed like this and I don't want you to worry much about me. Please forgive me Killua," Gon bowed down his head and closed his eyes as he apologized to Killua and his sayings really came from his heart.

Gon opened his eyes and lifted his head when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He can see Killua in front of him smiling then he waited for Killua to say something.

"Don't worry about it much; of course I'll help you. I won't just leave you like that, friends are supposed to help out each other." Killua said.

"Thanks Killua," Gon smiled.

"So, tell me. What are you thinking about all the time?" Killua started asking Gon about his problem.

Gon felt kind of nervous to tell Killua everything and he's trying to figure out where to start. He hesitated a bit, unsure of what he should say.

"Just tell me, you don't have to be nervous about it."

"Umm, you see...it's weird that I...well...uh..." Gon was really speechless that he can't say it clearly but he did all his best to spit it all out. "Well, ever since we left Heavens Arena, I kept remembering Hisoka's face and I just can't seem to forget about him. I think about him every time even though I try to forget him, he still gets stuck in my mind. I just can't help having weird feelings for him,"

Gon sighed after he explained then Killua suddenly pounded his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gon complained.

"That's the reason why you've been acting like that?!" Killua yelled.

"So, what?"

"So...that means you..." Killua hesitated and chuckled, unable to tell what he's about to say. "Could it be? That you..." Killua laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Gon, the reason that you feel that way is because you like him." Killua said directly and seriously.

"But I don't like him!" Gon blushed.

"There's no way denying that, and I'm not lying either. That's what happens when you like someone, you think about them a lot and it does make you feel weird."

"But that's impossible! He's a guy and an adult, how can I like him?" Gon can't really believe what he's hearing and he can't also accept the fact he likes Hisoka, it's obvious!

"I'm sorry Gon, but that's the truth." Killua patted Gon's shoulder.

"No! It's the opposite of the truth. There's no way I'd like him,"

"That's fine," Killua shrugged. "You're too young to understand about it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Killua muttered.

"Whatever, no matter what you say, I won't ever have feelings for Hisoka and there's no way I'll be attracted to him." Gon stood up and started making his way out of the forest, leaving Killua.

"Wait for me! Don't just leave me here." Killua also stood up and started following Gon.

* * *

"We're back," Gon and Killua said in unison.

Mito was relieved to see both of them back after they've been in the forest for hours now. After Gon and Killua finished discussing about a problem, they decided to walk around the forest for a while when they were near the house. They were really about to get back earlier but Killua still wanted to check out some other parts of the forest.

"Where have you both been? Do you even know that you haven't returned here for hours? I'm mostly worried about you Gon; you haven't eaten your breakfast well and you might be hungry until now." Mito was really worried about them that she kept asking them questions.

"I'm fine, Mito-san." Gon smiled as his excuse.

"You two take a bath and I'll prepare for you to eat something. I'm sure you boys are hungry."

"Yep, we sure are..." Killua said.

Gon and Killua went inside the bathroom together and took a bath together. They're both in the bathtub together, resting and relaxing for a while and of them them will just decide to go out from the tub but they don't feel like it for now. Gon's been silent for a moment and there he goes again, thinking some stuff and not minding everything around him.

"Gon," Killua said.

"..." Gon didn't reply but kept looking down and he's not aware that Killua's been calling him.

"Gon? Gon, Gon!" Killua repeated calling his name but Gon didn't respond. "Gon!" Killua yelled this time.

"Huh? What?" Gon finally snapped out from his thoughts.

"Finally!" Killua sighed in relief. "Are you thinking about someone?"

"Who?"

Killua stared at him with his eye brow raised.

"Hisoka? Of course not. Why would I think about him at this time?"

"Seriously, just admit that you like him."

"I'm telling you that I don't like him! I'm not interested in him or anything; I think I just want to meet up with him..." Gon hesitated and awkwardly looked at Killua. "NO! I-It's not like that..." Gon fidgeted and blushed.

Killua sighed before he spoke up.

"Fine, I'll stop asking you about it, or make you admit it. You'll forget about him someday, anyway. Right?" Killua smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Gon nodded.

"Well, let's get out of the tub and eat. I'm getting hungry..." Killua got out of the tub and grabbed his towel and Gon followed.

_'Maybe...I do like Hisoka. I really want to see him again, but I can't let Killua to know about it yet.'_ Gon thought.

So Gon does have secret feelings for Hisoka and he admits it personally. He's still not ready to tell his friends about it because he doesn't know what they're reaction would be if they'll know. He wanted to see Hisoka again, but how? He still has no idea, but he'll try to find out how to find Hisoka.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, don't forget to leave your reviews, I'll really appreciate them! Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^


End file.
